1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color gamut (region) outline computing device, method, and program storage medium.
2. Related Art
Color outputting devices such as color laser printers, color inkjet printers, printing machines, CRTs, liquid crystal displays have the device-specific characteristic of a color gamut that is the range of colors that that device can reproduce. The color gamut of the device is used for converting color signals to be outputted into colors that can be outputted at a target device. Accordingly, a technique of computing a color gamut with high accuracy is needed in order to realize highly-accurate color reproduction for different purposes.
In particular, in color outputting devices such as color laser printers and color inkjet printers, there are limitations on the total amount of toners and inks. The limitations on the total amount of the color material are usually imposed on the basis of restrictions such as the output speed, the characteristics of the toners, the characteristics of the fusing device in the case of a color laser printer, and restrictions such as the output speed, the characteristics of the inks, the water-absorbing characteristics of the paper in the case of a color inkjet printer.